Damaged Goods
by TerraClara
Summary: Tommy finally reveals the reason he's reluctant to have a sexual relationship with his boyfriend, Adam. Can Adam soothe him? T for hints of child abuse and rape.


Ok, so this story is ridiculously close to _Today and Always, _so I apologize. It's my attempt at a non-angsty story. Um. Didn't turn out too well.

Adam smiled and reached into his pocket, making sure the box was still there. His heart thumped wildly and his breathing quickened. He thought it was a little ridiculous. Jeez, he was just proposing, not performing brain surgery! He supposed he did have a right to be nervous, though.  
He had been dating for only six months, but had told the public three months ago. He was happier than he had ever been, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the love of it.  
He tapped his date's shoulder, whispering to not peek, slid out of their booth, and got down on one knee. When eyes were opened, his love's hand went to a mouth, and a gasp was heard.  
"We have only been dating for six months, but I know you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you with all my heart, and the only thing that could make me happier is if you said yes. Will you marry me, Tommy Joe Ratliff?" Adam had picked out a simple platinum band, since he knew Tommy thought gold and silver were tacky.  
"Adam, I-I-yes!" He threw himself at Adam, nearly knocking him to the ground. Adam slipped the ring onto Tommy's finger, and then leaned in to kiss him. The entire restaurant applauded.  
Adam and Tommy kissed longer than was strictly necessary, so when they pulled away, they were gasping for breath. Adam slid back into the booth and ordered some wine to celebrate.  
An hour and many drinks later, they hailed a taxi, Tommy falling over Adam. Adam was not drunk, barely even buzzed, but he did have a drink or two.  
Once he paid the driver and lugged Tommy into their house, he placed his fiancé on the bed and collapsed on the couch. He fell asleep quickly.  
He was awoken early in the morning by Tommy banging around in the medicine cabinet, groaning and holding his head. Adam bounced up, chipper just to annoy him, and stepped toward the bathroom.  
"Tommy, honey, you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm alright," He said, pained, then quieter, "I've been through much worse." Adam probably wasn't meant to hear it, so he stored it away for later.  
"Okay! I'll make some tea for you!" Adam walked to the kitchen. While be was pulling out glasses and a teapot, he remembered what Tommy had said. 'I've been through much worse.' He mulled it over, then decided to ask Tommy when he came out.  
"Hey babe. Thanks for making me tea." Tommy walked out of the bathroom with a lopsided smile.  
"Eh. No problem. So, what did you mean earlier by 'you've been through much worse'?" Tommy's smile immediately faded.  
"Oh, nothing you need to worry about!" He said with an almost fake cheeriness.  
"I'm getting married to you! I do need to worry! Dammit Tommy, your problems are mine, now! Please tell me."  
Tommy sighed and looked down. "The reason I don't change around you? These." He pulled off his shirt to reveal long, thin scars on his chest and lightly toned stomach. There were what looked like burn marks on his abs as well. Adam gasped.  
"Oh my god, Tommy! Who-why-?"  
Tommy laughed shortly, bitterly. "My father. The reason I'm reluctant to have sex? Also my father," He whispered the next part," I was raped. Many, many times."  
Adam looked downright murderous. "I'll kill him!"  
Tommy shook his head. "Already dead. Killed in a gang fight. I'm not sorry. All you can do is be with me. Now that you know I'm damaged goods." He sighed.  
"You are NOT 'damaged goods'! You are the best person I know! I am marrying you because of your spirit, compassion, kindness, and the face you make when you are truly happy!" Adam stood up and pulled Tommy into a gigantic hug.  
"I love you, Tommy Joe Ratliff. And your past isn't going to change that." He whispered.  
Tommy sobbed lightly. "I love you, too."  
Adam put Tommy at arm's length. "Then why are you crying?"  
Tommy smiled tearily. "Because I'm so happy."  
"I am, too, Tommy. I am, too."  
And that night, Adam made love to Tommy for the first time.


End file.
